The Master's Companion
by CloudyThoughtsInStars
Summary: Lucy Saxon. 'The girl who never was'. A little girl who never got the chance to live her life, and instead, she was 'owned', she was someone else's 'possession'. But, why her? Above all people, why was she chosen? And, how exactly was young Lucy found? And, why is there news reports of a missing child circulating around London?


_**A Doctor Who fanfiction I came up with when I was contemplating the origins of where exactly Lucy Saxon came from, it has probably been explained before but most likely in brief by the Master, and, let's be honest, the Master tends to lie. So this fic is my theory of what happened to Lucy Saxon, before, during, and after she met the Master.**_

_**Summary: Lucy Saxon. 'The girl who never was'. A little girl who never got the chance to live her life, and instead, she was 'owned', she was someone else's 'possession'. But, why her? Above all people, why was she chosen? And, how exactly was young Lucy found? And, why is there news reports of a missing child circulating around London?**_

_**Word count: 3215**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who!**_

_The Master's Companion_

_Chapter 1 _

There are such moving incidents in our lives that we can never forget. As for Lucy, the most remarkable event in her life is the memory of her first day at school.

That morning, after waking her up earlier than usual, Lucy's mother helped her wash her face and get dressed. The school things bought by her mother the previous day were put carefully in the new brown leather school bag.

On the way to school, Lucy's mother tenderly held her hand and looked at her fondly, she wore a strange expression that Lucy could no understand being only six years old. Her mother looked...sad? Why was she so sad? Surely Lucy was not going to be gone for too long? Her mother told her that she was going to be home before she knew it, Lucy remembered her telling her this when she initially refused to go. Lucy didn't want to leave, but she had to, as her mother said so, and Lucy always listened to mother.

The road to school now seemed quite strange to her although in her younger-years she rambled along it so many times! The other children of Lucy's own age, in new clothes like herself, were timidly accompanied by their parents to school. A strange and inexplicable feeling bloomed in Lucy' heart. A feeling of worry and fear washed over her like heavy rain when she caught sight of the imposing and gigantic school in front of her: It looked so majestic in it's new colors. The school yard was packed with pupils and their parents. The older pupils seemed to be playing with marbles or with spinning tops, running up and down, talking and laughing merrily. The headmaster and the teachers, neatly dressed, were standing in front of the school entrance.

Suddenly there echoed the sounds of a drum in Lucy's heart, a clear sign of her nervousness and uneasiness.

_**One, two, three, four.**_

"Lucy dear," Her mothers silk like voice caused Lucy to turn to look at her, her mother's light green eyes sparkled, almost as if she was going to cry, but that would be odd because Lucy never saw her mother cry, "Mummy has to go now."

"No!" Lucy protested, she was finally starting to get that this was all real, and she wasn't going to see her mother for an _entire day._

Her mother bent down to her height, and lightly wiped away a tear Lucy had not realized she had let go.

"Don't worry, you'll get to make lots of new friends, the teachers will look after you and teach you lots of new things, doesn't that sound nice?"

"But you're my friend mummy!" Lucy cried out as another tear fell, "What if I never see you again?"

Her mother laughed lightly.

"Come now Lucy." Her mother said as she pulled her daughter in for a comforting hug, "Don't be silly, of course you're going to see me! When school finishes, I'll be waiting right here for you, at the school gates."

Lucy pulled back, stared into her mother's eyes, and held up her pinky finger, "You promise?"

Her mother linked pinkies with her.

"I promise," Her mother replied with sincerity, before breaking their link, and kissing her daughter lightly on the forehead, "Be a good girl."

Lucy nodded once as her mother slowly stood up, and petted Lucy's blonde hair.

"I will." Lucy assured her.

"Bye-bye, sweetheart." Her mother slowly began to walk away.

Lucy waved at her mother.

"Bye-bye mummy! I love you!"

"I love you too, Lu-lu!" Her mother called back.

"I'll be back in time for tea!" Lucy stood up on her tip-toes in her brand new, polished, school shoes so that she could see her mother walking through the sea of parents, "I promise!"

And, then, she could no longer see her mother.

Lucy sighed once, and wiped away her remaining tears, before joining all of the other woeful children her age.

All the children were ordered to stand in line before the flag staff to salute the school colors. When the flag salute was over, everyone by turns went into their classrooms. A young and mild-looking teacher greeted all of the children at the door. And in a gentle voice he taught them their first lesson.

…

"_Two plus two..." _Lucy whispered as she stuck her tongue out in concentration, her teacher looked at her from in front of her desk expectantly, "_Oh, erm...two plus two, is...it is...erm..."_

The boy next to her, Michel his name was, gazed at her face intently as it got redder and redder in concentration, he had never seen anything so red before.

"Is it three?" Lucy asked her teacher hesitantly.

Mr James shook his head with a sigh, Lucy worried that he was angry with her for being so stupid.

"I'm sorry!" she spluttered, covering her face with her hands, clearly embarrassed because of her stupidity and ignorance.

"Don't worry Lucy," Her teacher soothed in an encouraging voice, causing her to look up at him in surprise, he was not angry with her, "No one ever gets numeracy on their first try, it's very difficult, failure is just a natural consequence of trying, remember that!" Yes, that was Mr James' famous motto he had continued to use throughout the morning, however Lucy found it quite annoying, not only because she didn't understand the half of it, but she knew it was insulting her, somehow...

Suddenly, Michel cried out in glee, causing Lucy to jump back in shock.

"I think I got it!" he shoved his paper in front of his teacher's face, "It's four, isn't it? Two plus two is four!" he exclaimed in pure ecstasy, proud of his achievement, he couldn't wait to tell his father of it...

"Well done Michel!" Mr James clapped his hands together once, "Excellent! I think you deserve a sticker!" the teacher concluded, reaching into his pocket, and placing a 'well done' sticker on Michel's work.

"Yay!" Michel exclaimed once again, this time turning to look at Lucy, "You must be a bit silly, I thought that it was easy!"

_**One, two, three, four**_

Lucy's lip trembled.

"I am not _silly_!" Lucy said, shoving him slightly.

"Now Michel, that wasn't a very nice thing to say..." Mr James scolded.

"What?" Michel asked innocently.

_**One, two, three, four**_

Suddenly, Lucy recalled a phrase her father always used to call her when he was angry.

"You little brat!" she exclaimed.

Her teacher gasped in astonishment.

"Miss Cole, we do not use language like that at _this _school!"

"But he started it!" Lucy gasped in shock, it was all _Michel's _fault, he was the one who provoked her. Lucy didn't even know what the word 'brat' actually meant. Her father always called her one when she provoked him, _it was always her fault,_ he told her. He said _she was an accident, _Lucy did not know what he meant by this, because she hadn't wet the bed in a long time, she never had _accidents_ anymore. When her father gets angry, he always smelt really funny to Lucy, her mother always said that he was _drunk _when he smelt funny and when he was angry. Did drunk mean that he always fell into a puddle of bad smells? Her father was rather clumsy, and very wobbly too, especially when he was drunk. And, falling into a puddle of bad smells would make any person angry, Lucy would certainly be angry if she had fallen into a puddle of bad smells.

"You're just a _stupid girl!" _Michel argued back.

In all the action films Lucy had watched, she remembered the goody and the baddy always use to fight a lot. It was always so entertaining to watch them battle it out, the way they chose to fight intrigued Lucy. There was always this one move that always worked effectively and always hurt the other guy.

_**One, two, three, four**_

All Lucy wanted to do was cause Michel pain.

_**One, two, three, four**_

And, with that, she lunged at his throat.

…

Our parents' greatest benefit is to give birth to us. At birth we are only feeble and weak creatures needing their support and protection. Our parents have to protect us from dangers. Our mother takes good care of us everyday. When we are sick, she anxiously stays up all night beside our bed. How happy she feels when seeing us getting better and better. The older we grow up, the harder our parents have to work to procure us everything: lodging, food, clothes and school fees. Mother's love and tenderness always relieves our sorrow and suffering. She consoles and encourages us in our failures.

And, that is why Lucy could not feel any guiltier than she was feeling at that moment.

There she sat, outside of the headmasters office, on her _first day at school, _for crying out loud! She promised her mother that she was going to be a good girl at school, yet, she hadn't even managed to keep that promise until break time. Lucy had attacked the _show-off, arrogant, snobby little boy, _because he had been mean to her, and Lucy was a very sensitive child so she didn't take insults lightly. Once her teacher had calmed her down, he marched her straight down to the Headmaster's office and instructed to sit and stay still, until she was called for, then he returned back to class, not even giving her a second glance.

_**Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap**_

Lucy drummed her fingers on her lap as she gazed around the room, she felt lightheaded, her ears just kept pounding out a beat that she was drumming out on her lap. The beat was very quiet and far off, but each passing second, she felt that the sound of drums was slowly becoming louder and louder. But, this wasn't the first time she had heard these 'drums', she heard them a lot in her dreams, it was constant and never ending. Thankfully when she woke up they were gone, and she rarely heard them throughout the day, only occasionally, when she felt that something was going to happen. The doctors dismissed it, and only said that she was suffering from migraines, so they prescribed her medication. However, her mother told her that they were a gift, because once, her sister had gone outside to play on her bike, and Lucy suddenly heard the sound of the drums, and she told her mother to go check on her sister, Lucy felt that something bad had happened, she didn't know why, it was just a strange feeling she got, like a warning. And, it turns out her sister had been knocked over by a car, but she thankfully only suffered a broken leg and minor head injuries, the driver had not seen her so an ambulance was not called, her sister was lucky to be alive...

_**Come to me...**_

Lucy's head snapped up when she heard a voice whisper to her, looking around, she saw that there was not another soul in sight.

_Silly Lucy! _She scolded herself, as she tweaked her own nose, _Mother says it's just your imagination playing tricks on you! Don't be scared! _

_**Come to me...**_

That time, Lucy felt that she had not imagined it...

_**Come to me...**_

Okay, now she was terrified.

_**Come to me...**_

She had never heard a voice before, especially not that one, but it just sounded so...beautiful. Lucy felt as if she was being hypnotized. It was enchanting to listen to, she just wanted it to keep on talking to her, it felt so comforting, it put her at ease. Lucy couldn't even remember why she felt so worried in the first place, but she felt that she had to obey the voice, it was hard to ignore it. Uncrossing her legs from the chair, she dangled them over the edge for a second, before lightly jumping to her feet. She looked back at her school bag, and wondered whether or not to take her bag with her...she didn't know if she was going to be gone long...but wait! Didn't she have to wait outside to see the Headmaster? Yes! Her teacher had taken her and told her too...and her teacher told her too...Oh! She knew she remembered...what did her teacher tell her to do? He told her too...

He told her too follow the voice.

Completely dismissing her school bag, Lucy turned back round and followed the sound of the voice. Her feet lightly ghosted the floor as her shoes tapped out a gentle soothing rhythm onto the carpet. The sound of her heartbeat filled her ears, adrenaline pumping through her veins like ice. But, she felt that this was a different kind of adrenaline, instead of filling her with urgency, it filled her with...longing? Lucy knew she had to reach the voice, she felt that if she didn't, she would surely die. Fear of dying filled her body like blood, causing her to slightly increase her pace of walking. Lucy felt like a moth to a flame, she was being lured closer and closer to the ominous voice, but Lucy didn't care, she just _needed _to follow the voice, she felt like she _had_ too. Lucy paid no mind to where on earth she was going, getting to the voice being the only thing that mattered to her, she felt so vulnerable, yet she had never felt so alive. Her animal instincts, buried deep down beneath the morals and etiquette associated with humanity, were pulsing through her like a second heartbeat, she felt like she was hunting down the voice, she _had _to find it, she _had_ to. Lucy was oblivious to all but the goal.

Her eyes widened when she reached the school exit, she couldn't just leave, could she? No...she knew she had to get back to class, no, she had to get back to outside the Headteacher's office! Lucy was going to get into a lot of trouble if she didn't get back there before the headteacher called her in! Lucy turned round, completely forgetting the voice, she realized the headteacher's office wasn't that far off, maybe she could just sneak back their unnoticed? Lucy wondered what she was even doing by the school exit in the first place...

_**Come to your Master...**_

Lucy's eyes glazed over once again, and she exited the school, making as little noise as possible.

…

Lucy looked left and right. No one was out there! Had she just imagined the whole thing? No! She couldn't have, could she? It seemed so real! It _was _real! It had to be! Lucy kicked a wall in frustration, now she was going to get into even more trouble than she was going to be in the first place! And, it angered her, it angered her so much! She shrieked in frustration, and punched the wall with so much force that she thought that it had actually wobbled a bit, but that was just in her imagination.

Pain, that was the first thing she felt after she had done this. Pulling her hand back with a shudder, Lucy inspected her knuckles, and realized that she had scraped them all up, and currently, specks of blood were slowly flowing out of her self inflicted wounds. Before someone cries, there is always this moment where you can see in their eyes the hurt, the pain, the grief, building up within them. Before it becomes too much to handle and they have to let it all go. That is the most heartbreaking thing to see in a person, especially if it is someone close to you. You just wish that there was a way you could stop the pain that was torturing this person, you ache inside thinking about their sadness, it's unbearable too see a person that way.

Suddenly Lucy was crying.

Not just crying, but _sobbing._

Choked sobs rattled her body as she sunk down to the floor, and leaned against the wall. Lucy hadn't realized before, but there had been a lot of tension building up inside her, for how long? She did not know. But, she just felt angry, at this moment in time, she just hated the world for what it was doing to her. Lucy did not understand what was happening, she had never felt this _distraught _in all of her life, and the girl was only six years old.

_**One, two, three, four**_

"Stop it!" Lucy screamed, covering her ears in absolute distress.

_**One, two, three, four**_

"Please!" Lucy cried out, banging her head against the wall in pure agony, it was too loud, it was too much! Too much!

Perhaps she could run away from the drums? All she wanted to do was make them stop! They hurt her so much!

Standing up once again, Lucy broke off into a run.

The drums blared in the distance getting closer and closer with each ragged breath Lucy took The could winter air coursed through her lungs and dried her already parched throat. Lucy's heart was beating so fast, she was scared it was going to stop all together. That, or it would burst out of her chest. Both options sounded rather unappealing.

She stopped and let her hands rest upon her knees as she took two deep breaths. In through her nose, out through her mouth. After wiping away the beads of sweat on her forehead, she took off again, afraid the drums were going to catch up to her and deafen her permanently.

The blood pounding in her ear clogged up her brain, she couldn't think straight, all she knew was that she had to get away from the drums so she launched into a nearby alley at full speed, hoping that she could hide from them. Lucy had her arms stretched out in front of her as she ran. If this path led to a dead end, she wanted a bit of warning before colliding with a brick wall.

To her surprise, there wasn't a dead end, but after exiting the alleyway she did manage to run straight into someone and knock herself clear off of her feet,

Lucy's vision began to flicker slightly as she looked up too see who she had ran into. Before her stood a blur of colors that slightly resembled a person. The figure appeared to be wearing all back, except there was a splash of the color red, and just looking at the color caused Lucy's head to reel. Lucy suddenly began to burn up, and she thought for a second that she was going to vomit. The persons hair greatly clashed with the color of their eyes, as their hair was bleach blond, yet their eyes were brown in color. From the short hair, Lucy could tell that the person was a man. His eyes danced with an emotion Lucy could not quite understand, she felt completely hypnotized by his eyes. And, his smile...He bore a wicked grin that frightened Lucy yet, somehow, fascinated her.

"Hello," he greeted in a deep voice, "I'm the Master."

"Master who?" Lucy questioned in a tiny and slightly slurred voice, before falling backwards and passing out.

_**So...please tell me what you thought! Should I continue?! Let me know through your reviews!**_


End file.
